Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pogo sticks, and more specifically to pneumatic pogo sticks.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional pogo stick utilizes a coil spring within a hollow tube housing to create an upward force when compressed by a user to propel the user in an upward direction. In order to get more lift than can be provided with a coil spring and without increasing the weight of the pogo stick itself, it has been recognized in the art that an air filled cylinder/piston arrangement can produce increased propulsion or lift for the same length of stroke. Some have gone so far as incorporating engine power in order to increase lift and provide a powered jumping stick.
Various attempts have been made in the art to provide pneumatic pogo sticks. One example of an air-type pogo stick includes a cylinder to which foot - boards are attached in a body. The cylinder has a valve through which a user can regulate the space within the cylinder. The pogo stick is simultaneously worked by both pressure power and vacuum power created in the upper and lower part of the piston in the cylinder respectively when exerted by an outside force. Such a pogo stick, however, has many shortcomings in both construction and functionality and fails to address many of the problems encountered when attempting to use compressed air as a spring.
Pogo stick users have creatively learned to do pogo stick tricks while they are propelled upward. Extreme tricks are common now in many official sports, such as snowboarding, skateboarding, and extreme motorsports, and many users have implemented extreme tricks on pogo sticks. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a pneumatic pogo stick that allows for relatively smooth jumping and landing while allowing the user to obtain greater height to have more hang-time for more creative and complicated tricks.